ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ascalon
The Ascalon is a weapon created by Azmuth centuries ago, before the creation of the Omnitrix. History Background Azmuth was inspired to create Ascalon when he saw a planetary system in perfect alignment while spending time with Zennith on Primus. Ascalon was created to tap into the fundamental forces of the universe. Zennith deemed the creation of Ascalon as irresponsible, but Azmuth ignored her warnings. By the time he had finished creating it, Zennith had left him but Azmuth ignored it. Ascalon was later stolen by a Warrior who hoped to end the eons-long civil war between the many factions on the Incursean homeworld. The result, however, was the destruction of the planet, which rendered the Incurseans scattered. Shocked by what he had done, Azmuth vowed to hide away Ascalon and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the Omnitrix as an apology for what Ascalon has done to the universe, hoping that Zennith would return to him. Sometime later, Azmuth visited a primitive world he had discovered in his studies: Earth. There he found that the creature known as Dagon and an army of Lucubra were invading Earth with hopes to conquer the entire dimension. A group of knights had tried to stop them, but many had fallen under the mind-control of the Lucubra. Only the strongest of the knights, Sir George, born a Roman soldier who had somehow lived for 900 years, was able to escape the Lucubra. However, he could not defeat them. Azmuth gave Sir George Ascalon, saying that he was worthy enough to wield its terrible power. Sir George used it to cut out Dagon's heart. He cast Dagon back into its dimension, sealed it in and stabbed Ascalon through the heart. For as long as Ascalon pierces the heart, Dagon cannot return to full power. Ultimate Alien Many years later, after Sir Cyrus foolishly broke the seal and let a Lucubra back into our dimension, Sir George went on a quest to regain Ascalon from the shrine built around it and Dagon's heart by the Flame Keepers' Circle but Ascalon and Dagon's heart fell into the hands of Vilgax, who was pretending to be Dagon so that he could regain his empire. Dagon possessed Winston and told Vilgax that infinite power lay beyond the seal. Vilgax believed him and traveled to the seal, which he broke with Ascalon. Vilgax was sucked into Dagon's dimension along with Dagon's heart. Sir George arrived at the seal and picked up Ascalon, rejuvenating himself once more to defeat Dagon and stop him from enslaving his dimension. Azmuth was doubtful of him, however, and told Ben and his team that the power of Ascalon would likely overwhelm Sir George before he could reach his target. Ultimate Humungousaur confronted Sir George and reached an agreement with him: if Sir George failed to stop Dagon, Ben would receive Ascalon and attempt to stop Dagon himself. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Ben gained Ascalon after Sir George's death at the hands of Dagon. Ben was able to use Ascalon to defeat Vilgax (who had absorbed Dagon through an energy absorber because Dagon's substance was energy), by absorbing Dagon and his power into Ascalon. Vilgax tempted Ben to use the combined power of Dagon, Ascalon, and the Ultimatrix to "destroy all evil" and rule the universe, but Julie, Kevin, and Gwen were able to snap him to his senses. Ben subsequently gave Ascalon (and the Ultimatrix) to Azmuth who in return gave him the new Omnitrix. Powers and Abilities Ascalon taps into the forces of the universe itself as the source of its power. Misuse of that power can destroy an entire planet. When used, Ascalon encases the wielder in a suit of armor similar to that worn by a knight. This armor protects the user from mind control. It can accomplish a variety of feats: *Ascalon is incredibly durable, being able to survive an exploding planet. *Ascalon's blade is powerful enough to cut through metal and block or reflect energy blasts. *Projecting energy blasts. *Channeling its power through its armor to project shockwaves. *Opening portals for transport. *When the users spins it, Ascalon can create whirlwinds that are strong enough to send Humungousaur flying. *The sword is linked to the one who wields it, allowing them to manipulate and control the sword even when they aren't holding it. *Erecting force fields. *Absorbing the powers of its opponents. *Changing the user of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix back to normal. Trivia *In Solitary Alignment, Azmuth planned on taking Ascalon back when he took notice of what was going on during Ben's battle with Vilgax; he did so in the series finale of Ultimate Alien. *Contrary to what Ben and Kevin believed, Ascalon was created with science, not magic. Azmuth often gets annoyed when people call Ascalon's powers magic. *In legend, Ascalon is the lance (or in some versions of the story, sword) which Saint George used to kill the dragon. Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions